


Canopy

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [31]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Announcements, Birthday, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hate Crimes, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mutants, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Peter's only visiting no main characters hurt, Stark Industries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter was frowning, “I don't want to do this... I'm not him!”Matt hugged him close, “You're right, you're not, and you'll never be him. But, this isn't about him, it's about you.”“Dad, I just want to go home and eat the awesome cake you made me... even with the goofy frosting, and the weird sprinkles,” Matt rolled his eyes and grumbled about Foggy being an asshole and switching them out.“Yeah, well, we'll celebrate after. I promise.”“Hey, he ready? Why aren't you dressed,” Pepper was confused and then glaring at Peter's normal wear, “This is a press conference!”
Series: The Devil's in the details [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Kudos: 112





	Canopy

Peter was frowning, “I don't want to do this... I'm not him!”

Matt hugged him close, “You're right, you're not, and you'll never be him. But, this isn't about him, it's about you.”

“Dad, I just want to go home and eat the awesome cake you made me... even with the goofy frosting, and the weird sprinkles,” Matt rolled his eyes and grumbled about Foggy being an asshole and switching them out.

“Yeah, well, we'll celebrate after. I promise.”

“Hey, he ready? Why aren't you dressed,” Pepper was confused and then glaring at Peter's normal wear, “This is a press conference!”

“Hey, I told you, I'm just... a kid, remember?”

“Fine, fine... least you're not scarfing burgers. Come on, let's go.” Peter flinched when she moved his hair back, “What's this?”

“Um, oops?”

“Damnit, Peter, we could have had that concealed!”

“Yeah, yeah... just, something happened during testing if they ask.”

“Oh, god you really are just like Tony...”

Peter rolled his eyes and sighed, “No, I'm not. And I'm going to show you why.” Pepper did not look amused as he stepped up to the mic and winced at the flashes and calls. “Okay, um, can everyone calm down a bit, please? This is, not something I do, so, I'm just- I'm going to say my peace about, all this, and, get on with the rest of the day. I've got a cake waiting at home that my dad made me and family waiting to celebrate, and don't get me started on college forms...” Peter was smiling as the flashes and cheers for information died down. “Thank you. Um, Miss Potts is, much more informed about all of the specifics but, here's- let's just call it the quick and dirty version, I guess. Stark Industries has done some... amazing things in the past. Some good, some better and some not so good. This company rose up, beginning in times of war, working through and surviving on roots of death. We are all well aware of this, how, Mr. Stark, Tony's father began. We all know how that was the norm for the longest time, even with Tony himself. Merchant of Death, the papers still refer back to it, the books still whisper it even in the story of his life. The movies, are particularly brutal about it at some points. Anything before Thanos was... taken out were especially brutal.” Peter finally shook his head, “I'm rambling again, I'm sorry, this is why I don't do things like this- Even here and now, this company's roots are in war, even now, there are still sections and funds dedicated to the inevitability of it. We might not produce weapons, supply the arms, or offer troupes to it since the Avengers were finally disbanded from their duties but the capacity is still in place should Anything occur that would need it, we are still able to aid in the protection of our people and our planet should that need arise-”

“Mr. Parker, this is sounding like a call to arms...”

Peter shook his head, “It's Murdock, Peter Murdock, and this is not a call to arms. This is a statement, nothing more. The old Heroes, the old Protectors and Defenders are dying out... due to our own actions in shunning them. And there will always be a need for help in times of crisis. We are only human, but there are humans out there that can do what no one else can. That are capable of protecting and helping even when no one else could. The one thing the Avengers had wrong, was trying to force that help without a single care, drafting those that were deemed 'superior' for whatever reason, and look how that turned out... This is just me, saying, if you need help, there are those that want to help, and if you're looking to help, we're here to help with that path.” Peter barely flinched at the flashes, “Now, if you excuse, I need to step back before I say something incredibly stupid. Plus, the whole college thing. Miss Potts has all the details on it.”

Pepper grabbed him as he ducked behind the curtain, “Did you seriously just fucking turn this into a draft?”

“No, didn't you get the brief? We talked about it, didn't we? Stark Industries helping with Mutant learning and funding for advanced and specialized accessibility R&D?”

“That sounded like a fucking draft, not about new Mutant acceptance to me!”

“Sounded like we're letting kids out there know they aren't alone, no matter how strong they are or what abilities they might have. That they have help and backup if they need it, and that it's good to do good and help others that can't do what you can to me.”

“Fuck, you are officially on note card restriction... Fuck, Tony, you really did it with this kid, he's just like you,” she grumbled before she ducked back through the curtain.

“Putting it on a little thick there, kid,” Matt shrugged as he reached out to hug him, “This is you saying I need to retire, isn't it?”

“Hm? What are you talking about, it was just an update on Stark Industries moving forward.”

“You didn't mention a single thing, honestly.”

“Bitch please, I was laying the groundwork to make them hopefully understand that humans as they stand are the 'meek' in this situation. Just because the group as a whole might be 'meek' there are those out there that can protect that group, and that shunning those are going to get them nowhere. You need to accept the strength of the group, not pick and choose what strengths you accept in it. I mean, it's all just evolution, right? There's gotta be a reason the mutation began in the first place. My bet is on the continuation of the species as the cause. But, we just keep shunning them, hell we tried to outlaw being alive for fuck's sake. They might be our roots, but without the canopy the tree dies. And they've been hacking off branches and letting disease fester with the way they've handled the entire evolution of the human race.”

“So, you ready for dealing with the backlash of Stark Industries' “pro Mutant” stand? Either way, you'll get some backlash for it.”

“Bring it on, I'll happily punch a fucker that tries to claim anyone is more or less human than anyone else just because they aren't the same.”

“That's my boy.”

-

Peter was smiling with some of the younger kids that were gathered around, his heart so full as a little girl held out her hand to show a butterfly, “That's, beautiful, did you make that?” She nodded before she started coughing and the butterfly dissolved while Peter helped her shift her oxygen mask back on. “Deep even breathes.”

She nodded, “It's, hard to do now... mommy loved when I made her butterflies.”

All of them were victims, every one of them. Hate crimes, Mutant hate groups had started rising up again, louder and more... vicious. “Rest, okay? Just rest and get better.” He helped tuck her into her bed while having the nurse check on her. Her lungs weren't as strong as they should have been, but they couldn't find anything wrong outside of some, damage caused by some horrible monsters. People that could do some of these things were, they couldn't be called human after that.

“Peter, we have a 3 o'clock with the Institute,” Pepper called, making him smile and nod before he scooped up one of the kids, “Careful...”

“I'm okay, Miss Pepper, Peter's good about my arm,” the young one waved his bad arm at her and smiled.

“Dad meeting us there?” He settled the young boy into one of the beds, “It's almost time for someone's physio...”

“Ugh, I hate physio, makes my arm hurt...”

“I know, but if you don't keep the muscles working they'll get really tired and might not work anymore.”

“I gotta admit,” Pepper whispered, “You're better with PR than Tony was.”

Peter snorted, “I'm way worse than he could ever be, I'm just, a guy, remember?”

“Stark Industries new owner visits hospitals and helps children and patients have some fun and relax during horrible times, not the worst thing I've seen. One of the best actually...”

“The fact that this keeps happening, is horrible.”

“Peter, people hate change. But, I'd say you were handling it like a pro.”

“I've been told, Peter was in here, is that true?” Matt's cane tapped against the door while the kids giggled and waved toward him. “Everyone feeling alright?”

“Just, tired,” Matt smiled as he headed over to one of the beds to tuck in one of the yawning kids. “Too old for naps...”

Matt snorted, “You're never too old. Peter even crashes on my office floor from time to time.”

“Old man, you are not spreading rumors.”

“Oh, I have proof,” Matt smiled as he told his phone to open an image and grinned as Peter reached to try to grab it, pulling it away, “See?”

Matt was grinning at the giggling, “Dad, give me the phone!”

“Never,” he did close the image before locking it and hiding it in his pocket before jerking his hand up to catch the ball.

“Mr. Murdock, can we play catch today?”

“No, I'm sorry, we, really do have to go soon.”

“The nurses don't like playing catch with me...” Matt sighed as he settled next to the boy on the floor. “They keep saying it's dangerous.” Poor kid got his leg broken during an 'accident', was finally to the point he was able to really move around on his own with the use of a chair or crutches, but the staff were still panicking over his eyes. “They won't believe me when I say I can see them.”

“Yeah, most people don't believe when you tell them that.” Kid was deemed legally blind. Tumor on his right optic nerve killed off any chance of ever seeing out of it while the other was deteriorating after the accident. “How bad has the left one gotten?”

Matt tilted his head as he pointed out Pepper but his certainty wavered when he tried to focus it on Peter, “Can't see him, but I know he's there.”

“Yeah, me too. Technically, they'll always say you're blind. And it will always be true. That doesn't mean you can't know where things are though. So, it's a label to help as you grow, makes it a lot easier to get things you can read and understand though.” Matt's hand flinched when he felt something touch it before he felt the ball tug softly in his hand, he set it down nearby and smiled as it rocked before the boy reached out to grab it.

“I- can't move things anymore... not like I use to.”

“They said you had a head injury when you came in. The brain does, some really weird things when it's been hurt. I guess, this is just your brain's way of helping you.”

“Yeah, I guess...”

“How about next visit, we'll play catch. I'll bring Foggy, he loves softball.”

“Yeah,” that got the kid's spirit's a bit raised at least. “I think it's about time for my meds,” Matt reached up to help the kid stand and get back to his bed, “My leg's really bugging me.”

“Feels weird, doesn't it? The, wobbly 'not there' offness to it...”

“Long as it keeps my leg from hurting, I'll deal with it.”

Matt reached out to pat his shoulder, “You know how to contact me if you're struggling, right?”

“Yep, I've got the numbers and papers you gave me, I just can't read braille yet. We, haven't gotten that far.”

“You will, don't worry. There should have been printed copies with the ones I gave you, so someone else can read them if you need it.”

“Boys, we're already going to be late...”

“Right, responsibilities. Sorry guys, I've gotta steal Peter.”

“How late are we running?” Peter was rushing after, waving to the kids as he turned the corner after Pepper and Matt.

“We'll start a call in the car.”

Peter groaned, “I hate calls...”

“Kid, I told you to set your alarm,” Matt shrugged at the way Peter tilted his head toward him.

Peter was already grabbing his phone and grumbling as he found the number, “Yes, hello Professor Xavier. I am so sorry we're running late, I was... doing some community service and lost track of time. Um, I was wondering if there was maybe any way to have that expansion extend to some children services as well? Daycare, preschool, earlier learning than what your Institute currently offers. I just got away from a lot of young folks that would do for things like that available for them and growing up in an open and learning environment such as yours might have a better outcome than some of their current living situations. At the very least it would help provide for parents to ensure such situations wouldn't occur again.”

Matt reached up to grip his shoulder, “We can discuss everything once we arrive. Or schedule a second meeting once we get the original plans in motion.”

“Yeah, that, of course. I just mean, yeah.” Peter finally stammered himself into saying, “Alright, we'll discuss it when we get there, we're getting in the car now.”

Matt was chuckling as he settled in and the call disconnected, “I'm not retiring.”

“Goddamnit, dad! We talked about this!”

“There's no way I'm retiring after seeing those kids and hearing some of the things I've heard.”

“Shit, what do you want on your tombstone?”

Matt snorted, “The Devil made me do it.”


End file.
